The exemplary embodiment relates to a system and method for user and device localization within an infrastructure of shared devices. It finds particular application in connection with the localization of printers and their users in a printing network, although other shared devices are also contemplated.
For many device infrastructure optimization problems, a reasonably accurate layout of devices and users is advantageous. For example, printers and multifunction devices, having combinations of copying, printing, and faxing capabilities, are costly devices to operate and maintain and may have different functionalities. These may provide more or less utility to users depending on their location. Placement of appropriately functioned printers in locations where they are used most efficiently is therefore a goal of infrastructure administrators.
A precise layout map of the infrastructure, with location information for both users and devices, is sometimes systematically recorded by its administrators. However, it is frequently the case that this information is maintained manually, and soon becomes out of date or inaccurate. This may be because changes in user or device location have not been notified to the administrators, a new user or device has arrived, or one has left. Determining correct location information can therefore be time consuming and costly, in particular if the layout changes over time and hence the positions need to be re-determined with some frequency.
For many modern device infrastructures, such as multi-function device infrastructures, extensive usage logs exist. This allows a determination of which users are using a given printer. However, it does not indicate where the users are located.
The exemplary embodiment provides a system and method for localizing users and devices on a map of the infrastructure, and enables detection of changes over time, with minimal manual intervention from administrators.